shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Daughter saves Ahsoka/Ending
This is where the Daughter saves Ahsoka and the ending takes place in Altar of Mortis (MaTSAoSWTCW). Heretic/Shadow Ryan and Anakin run to Ahsoka Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka. No. gets the dagger out of the Daughter's back Ryan Heretic (Shadow Ryan): Any damage? Mac Grimborn: The Son stabbed her on the back. Twilight Sparkle: the Father It wasn't your fault. It's your son's nature. Rani: Can you help her? Anga: You have to help her. Please. Ryan Heretic (Shadow Ryan): I can't live without my sister. And what would Mac call me? Darth Madman? I just don't know if I can survive without her. Father turns to Ahsoka and realizes that he is right. Ryan Heretic joins in Father: Then, let my Daughter's last act breathe life into your sister. appear as the Daughter saves Ahsoka Anakin Skywalker: It's working! Mane 6 puts on sunglasses with deflectors Ryan Heretic: Come on! lights disappear as Ahsoka wakes up, coughing Mac Grimborn: She's awake. Heretic hugs Ahsoka Ryan Heretic: Sis, you're okay. Ahsoka Tano: What's going on? Bunga: Ryan went all Darth Madman on you! Ryan Heretic: It's true. And I was nearly gone down to the dark side. I'm sorry. Ahsoka Tano: I forgive you. Meg Griffin (EG): At least he likes that my yellow lightsaber is a match with his yellow kyber crystal. That and his eyes. I guess they changed when he heard Mac to change his ways. Kion: As have the villains know the location of Mortis, so will war escalate in our galaxy. As the Son descended to the dark side, so have the Sith gained strength. Ryan Heretic: You said it, Kion. As Shadow Ryan, I feel guilty. Anga: Don't worry, Ryan. We'll stop the Son. Meg Griffin (EG): And we would get him to turn you back, my Sith boyfriend. Ryan Heretic: glad Thanks. And you would be with me, my Jedi lover. turns to the Father Mac Grimborn: I'm sorry. I'll stay with you. Tifu: Yeah, listen to our dad. is confused Cutter: Your dad? Ryan Heretic: I hope he knows what he's doing. And until we get the Son, I will be with Meg as a boyfriend to her. And as both a Jedi and a Sith. leave as Mac helps the Father Cutter: That's good, Ryan Tano. Ryan Heretic: Huh? Did you just call me Ryan Tano? Kiara Did he just call me Ryan Tano? Kiara: He did. Ryan Heretic: That must mean Cutter learned that I got Ahsoka Tano as my sister. Twilight Sparkle: I hope Mac's okay. Ryan Heretic: Me too, Twi. I do feel like myself as Shadow Ryan then changed. carries the Daughter Cosmo Royale: Tifu, Zuri, all those times with your father, he never mentioned he had daughters. Tifu: You see, he and our real parents worked in the Outlands. Hyenas and jackals were everywhere. Our parents never got out. Zuri: But he's great and took us in. He gave us everything, a home, a life. feels surprised to hear that Jasiri: They raised you two, just like he raised me. Rainbow Dash: And I kinda like Ryan as Shadow Ryan. Him being a Sith is awesome. Jasiri: That makes the three of us... Sisters? is confused Ryan Heretic: Sisters? Ono: What just happened? Meg Griffin (EG): I have no idea. Kiara: They're practically sisters. Ryan Heretic: That makes sense. And will Ahsoka be okay with me as a brother? Even though she is a Jedi and I'm a Sith. Applejack: She will, Ryan. And you feel great as a Sith. A good friend. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And Madman does not fit my Sith nickname. Cutter: But, Ryan Tano does match your blood. Ryan Heretic: laughs Oh, Cutter. You do call me by that. Ryan Tano would be perfect for my nickname. Pinkie Pie: And even you like Ahsoka, Darth Heretic. Aggro: laughs Good one, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Thanks. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I don’t know why I am the chosen one like Anakin. He is the one who is to bring balance to the Force. And for me, I'm just a warrior. Spike: Don't worry, Ryan. I hope we can end the Clone Wars. Ryan Heretic: Thanks, Spike. And I would be able to live as a Sith while my Jedi part is good inside me. Rani: Can we get back to the ship? Ryan Heretic: Sure. I'll go with Kion to find the Son. I maybe his Sith, but I know the Daughter as Jedi. Meg Griffin (EG): I'll come with you, Sith Boyfriend. You and I are in this, together. go to find the Son looks worried Kiara: Summer, will Kion be okay? Summer: I hope your brother is. He's got a Jedi and her Sith boyfriend with him. After all, they'll make a great team. Mac Grimborn: Of course. as he touches his scar Anga: You alright? Mac Grimborn: I'll be fine. I guess Ryan is a descendant of the Daughter. Winger: His scar's getting worse. Burple: He'll be okay. Ono: And does Mac know Ryan is now a Sith? Burple: I actually meant his scar. overheard what he had said Ono: Hapana. Kion: Rani, ask Mac how he got his scar. Rani: On it. Ocellus: Wait. Mac will tell us? Winger: He has to tell Rani about his scar's origin. Pinkie Pie: And Darth Heretic soon, or he'll turn evil! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! He won't turn evil. He can resist the dark side now he is on our side. Fluttershy: Yeah. And Ryan had those yellow eyes. That makes him look like a Sith. Chungu: We need a new plan. Janja: Mac's scar might explain his past. nod Ryan and Meg (EG) with Kion Ryan Heretic: I hope my sister will be okay with the others. I guess I could accept myself as a Sith. Kion: And your Jedi self? Ryan Heretic: I guess I'm okay. But his scar... Meg Griffin (EG): Don't worry. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I guess if the Son have a descendant like me as the Daughter's descendant, I think Mac is bothered by his scar. Kion: He is? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. He said he saw Scar. Meg Griffin (EG): Wow. And maybe you and the Son's descendant might have a issue. Ryan Heretic: Who, Meg? Meg Griffin (EG): Like Kion? Ryan Heretic: Huh? Kion is the Son's descendant? Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. Ryan Heretic: So, that means he and I are brothers? nods Ryan Heretic: Wow. I know I am a Jedi and a Sith, I guess Kion and I are brothers. For me, I am like the Daughter, who is a embodiment of the light side. Kion: What? Meg Griffin (EG): Uh, nothing. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And as soon as Mac is cured from the evil his scar bugs him, he would be better like you, Kion. And I hope Anakin can do that. We will be fine. a little like Ahsoka Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And I guess you could use the dark side in you for good as well as the light side. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Even though I am good, as Shadow Ryan, I feel more like myself then I already have as a Jedi. And Meg, I do know you love me. Jedi to Sith. Kion: You're still worried about his scar? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Almost is like how I almost got consumed by the dark side in an attempt to kill Ahsoka. Kion: Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. smile a little with a little twinkle in his yellow eyes Ryan Heretic: Thanks, Kion. I know you were like a brother to me, Descendant of the Son. And uh... Sisi Ni Sawa means we are the same~ Meg Griffin (EG): Though, you are Simba's son and Ryan's the Daughter's descendant. Ryan Heretic: It's true. And Meg still love me, even though I am now a light side wielder. And a Sith as well as a Jedi. Kion: Though you got hair and I have a mane~ Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And at the end of the day, it's like water and rain~ Sisi Ni Sawa~ Ryan Heretic and Kion: Sisi Ni Sawa means we are the same~ Meg Griffin (EG): Bravo. You and Kion make a great duo, my Sith boyfriend. (Shadow Ryan) smiles at Meg's words and he and his Jedi girlfriend kiss each other on the lips Meg Griffin (EG): That was quite expected. Ryan Heretic: Yes, it is, my Jedi girlfriend. smiles Kion: That's nice. Ryan Heretic: Yeah, Kion. I did suppose the Son talked to you in a vision earlier. Like me with my ancestor, the Daughter. Kion: I have a plan to defeat the Son. Meg Griffin (EG): Really? Kion: Easy, Meg, easy. Give me a sec to think things through~ We need a plan for something new~ I think I might know what to do~ So that Son won't have a clue~ still sings. Ryan (Shadow Ryan) and Meg (EG) goes to somewhere private Ryan Heretic: This is relaxing. I guess being a Sith would be alright. And, do you remember when Janja and Jasiri warned us of Zira and her lionesses' attack? Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. It's like I know Kovu is a lion and I hope there would be a tiger in the Pride Lands and maybe Baloo the bear. I hope Mac would know that one. Ryan Heretic: Oh, my! flashback begins Jasiri: Azaad! Janja: coughs Wait for us! Mac Grimborn: Jasiri! Janja! Ryan Heretic: What are you two doing here? Jasiri: It's Zira. She, the villains and her pride of evil lions are back. gasps in shock ends and Shadow Ryan gives out a pointer Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Good times. I hope I didn't kill Twilight. She is a master to me when I was a cadet. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. I guess when the son did to you, that makes you you. Ryan Heretic: You think so. As Shadow Ryan, I feel more like myself then I really have just like I ever was. And Twilight is kinda like Sunset. like Janja Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes